Knight of the Wind
by Psyche Hybrid ZenMan
Summary: When James gets an offer he can't refuse, he starts an adventure where he has to use his speed to save everyone. DannyXEmber See full summary inside... Now has Sonic Characters involved...trust me, i never saw it coming either.
1. Knight of the Wind

**Really, trying to work on 'Awakening' but not having some luck...so a little distraction is in order...**

Knight of The Wind

Summary: When James Steele is offered to become a Knight of Phantom City by his friend Danny, who is he to refuse such an offer. He's been bullied, picked on and berated alongside Danny since they first met when they were two. They were as close as brothers. Then when his sister, a newly reborn Amber (Ember McLain) Steele, falls in love with Danny, he learns that Danny is in love with Amber (Ember) but the two are oblivious and now has to push them closer in order for them to be together. He also has to survive being a knight as well. Just another day in Phantom City... DannyXEmber

Chapter 1: Knight of the Wind

"Y-you want me to be what?!" a brown haired, hazel eyed boy in black t-shirt, denim cargo jeans and black shoes said in shock at his best friend, Danny Fenton. Danny nodded and said, "I want you to be a Knight of Phantom City, though you'll have to start as a Rank 1 knight, which is the highest I am allowed to give you...due to some restrictions." James couldn't believe his ears, he always wanted to be a knight and protect the ones he loved.

Danny nodded and said, "you'll also be given a special skill, we chose Heart Smash... hope you like it." James suddenly felt himself gain a new skill, he saw himself throwing a weapon into the air and then jumped, caught the weapon in mid-air and smashed down on an opponent. it dealt a considerable amount of damage to a single enemy.

"Heart Smash...Thank you," he kneeled and said, "I will be happy to serve you, My king…"

James was soon knighted and soon gained black shoulder armor, black greeves and black gauntlets. He then got a black and white sword. he also got a white scarf with a black DP logo on it, symbolizing he was apart of Phantom's guard.

The white also showed he was a beginner in the ranks of Knight hood.

James in his 3rd month of being a knight was walking around the middle ring of the city doing his usual patrol when some strange monsters attacked; two blue slimes and walking cucumber holding a spear. James found this a perfect time to test his skills. He targeted the slime and performed Heart Smash on it. he strangely did a lot of damage and the slime vanished once defeated. The walking cucumber hit James with the spear and dealt some damage to James. James countered by slashing with his sword with blinding speed and destroying the walking cucumber.

The 2nd slime hit James with its body but James blocked with his sword. James slashed the slime with force and destroyed it. James wiped the sweat off his face and said, "What were those monsters?" He shook his head and said, "Might as well check on the rest of the area…" he dashed off towards the Castle, "and protect anyone who is in danger!"

After a long dash of saving people he called a 'Speed Save' he came towards the castle and saw two giant suits of white and green armor. Inside were Jack and Maddie Fenton, his king's parents...and by the look of it they were trying to get into the castle...with no success. James recognized the type of suit, it was the same one Danny used to stop Pariah Dark. He snuck up behind them and yelled, "Hey!" they turned and looked shocked, Maddie asked, "James? What are you doing here?" They realized he was armed and ready for a fight. He wasn't about to let his friends go back to the place that shunned them.

They laughed and shot an electro blast at him, but was dodged easily to their surprise. James realized he had two new skills and dubbed them 'Soul Surge' and 'Slasher Shocker.' The knight was not about to lose, charged them and performed 'Heart Smash.' Maddie's suit was dealt considerable damage and shut down. she exited the suit armed with an Ecto-gun. James rolled his eyes and said, "One down, one left!"

Jack got mad and shot with a full force electro-blast, which hit James square on sending a minor shock through his body. He quickly recovered and yelled, "Time to go all out with Soul Surge!" Time slowed and James sped up and kept repeatedly slashing at Jack's suit. It shut down due to too much damage and he exited the suit. He was armed with a...wooden bat? James shook his head and said, "really? you plan on not giving up?" Maddie exclaimed, "i'm not leaving without my children!" "Oh, really? You wanna bring them back to a world that doesn't like them? You want them back to a world where they are outcasts? Hah! you make me sick, they're comfortable here! Let them be who they are here.." They got angry and charged him but James wasn't there, he was up in the air and slashed downwards in between them and the gust of air knocked them 30 feet away.

Jack got up first and knocked James' sword out of his hand and continued to swing but was dodging like hell trying not to take damage. Maddie and Jack decided to gang up on the knight, seeing as he was the only one who was fighting. James jumped backwards about 50 feet. He was then engulfed in a green light.

Danny and friends were watching the whole thing transpire, seeing their friend protect them from their pain. When they saw him disarmed, they panicked; was James about to lose? Danny also noticed James jump backwards and get engulfed in a green light that radiated from James' body and change him.

When the light faded, he had snow white hair, glowing green eyes, white armor, white shirt, black scarf, his jeans stayed the same as did his shoes that were under his greeves.

He also wielded a silver sword that if you looked closely almost had a face on the hilt. The sword opened it's eyes and spoke to James, "Sir James, I am the sword known as Caliburn. I am a sacred sword in which you and I are bound together. You cannot unequip me and I grow when you grow." James nodded and said, "Thank you, Caliburn...together we shall," he positioned his new sword in front of him, "protect the ones we love!" James performed a move he dubbed 'Sacred Sword', and knocked both Mr. and Mrs. Fenton out. He sighed and sheathed Caliburn, knowing the battle was over. He figured he could change back and when he did, Danny and James noticed his scarf was still black, the mark of a Great Knight. Did...Caliburn coming and linking himself to James up his rank?

Danny smirked and said, "Well i'm glad you're okay. That was a close scrape, but we need to take care of them..." He pointed to his parents and noticed the Specter Speeder was nearby. The two loaded the Fenton's into the Speeder and brought them back to Earth and then left a note for when they woke up;

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Fenton,_

_ The reason we sent you here and disabled the portal, we don't wanna go back to Earth, the Ghost Zone is our home now...don't try and follow us...I destroyed your command board to let you open the Portal and I also destroyed the internal reactor. How we did this and went back to the Ghost Zone? We will never tell you._

_ Farewell,_

_ James Steele and Danny Fenton_

Chapter 1 completed.

**Ok, that was interesting...**


	2. Human Again

**Alright, here we go...**

Knight of the Wind

Chapter 2: Human Again

Phantom was patrolling his city when he saw Ember and Skulker arguing. He turned intangible and decided to eavesdrop.

"Don't you get it? It's over Skulker!" Ember yelled, getting angry. Skulker was getting angry himself, "Why you-" he shot a rocket at her which when it came into contact really did some damage. She couldn't keep herself up and fell to the ground. Danny got angry and turned tangible while shooting and ecto-beam at Skulker. This did considerable damage and Skulker fled. Danny flew down and caught Ember just in time and she landed in his arms. He noticed she was losing ectoplasm at a high-rate and flew really fast to James' house, since that was the closest and James was also a good medic and much as a Knight.

James noticed Danny carrying Ember and said, "In here, quickly!" Danny laid her on James' bed and both went to work on patching her up. She stirred awake a few moments later as Danny was pulling ectoplasm out of a Ghost form James' right arm.

Ember was scared but also confused, _I'm an enemy...why are they helping me?_ James noticed Ember was awake and said, "You lost a lot of ectoplasm and you need a transfusion, Danny wanted to be the donor, but i thought i would be a better one."

Once they had enough Ectoplasm, James put an IV into Ember's arm and started the transfusion. James knew she would need to rest and cast a spell known as 'Sleep' on Ember in order for her to relax.

They waited and waited and when the bag was 2/3 empty, James noticed Ember was taking on the skin tone of a human! He let the transfusion finish and pulled the IV out. He noticed she had brown hair, and light-tan skin akin to James' human form. When she opened her eyes they were a deep hazel like James.'

She groaned and sat up, "What happened? All I remember is Skulker attacking me after i dumped him...and then i saw you pull Ectoplasm from James' arm. Now i feel different..."

Danny changed back to human and grabbed a mirror, he held it in front of her and she gasped, was she human or was this some kind of trick? She got up and her stomach growled, she was hungry. James laughed and said, "Come on, we'll make you something to eat."

Ember couldn't believe she was human again, and that she looked alot like the Great Knight James Steele. Maybe, they were related now? She asked, "I...look alot like you now...are we related?" James nodded and said, "We used my ectoplasm and it somehow altered your appearance as well as your powers. Now, we learned today from Frostbite that i have something called a Prism Core, a special core that allows the use of any type of elemental attack at will. I think your Fire core changed into a Prism Core when my DNA merged with yours. Ember, i think you became my sister today." Ember nodded and said, "i never had any siblings...I think i would like to be your sister." James smiled and now had Family he could protect and that made him elated.

"Well, Amber Steele," he called her by her new name and said, "Welcome home." Danny smiled and left the two siblings alone.

4 weeks later, Amber was dragging her brother around to various stores in order for her to buy a new outfit. James was lugging around a ton of bags from various stores. Thankfully, he could handle this and but was sweat-dropping at how much his sister was buying, 'Geez, it's a good thing i saved up for this kind of situation.' Caliburn was snickering at James the whole time and the knight rolled his hazel optics.

Once they got home, Amber smiled, "Genji, we're home!" James was relieved they were home and set the mountain of bags down as Amber played with their new mythical creature, a Genju named Genji. A Genju was a small furry animal that could change into various creatures either on command or at will in order to protect the ones they care about. The Genju was attached to both James and Amber and was their faithful companion. Genji also wore a black and white collar and on it's ears were a black bell and a white bell.

Genji was also a Genju that could talk, "Master, Mistress, welcome home! Look at what i can change into!" He changed into a Manticore and both siblings clapped in applause. Genji changed back and James said, "That will come in handy, good boy Genji!" Genji jumped happily and suddenly a large explosion was heard. James rushed out with Genji and Amber in tow.

They noticed human tanks shooting at Phantom castle and human soldiers attacking innocent ghosts. James realized the Fentons didn't listen to his note and must have called the army and used Vlad's Portal to get there. "Amber get back in the house, Genji, protect Amber... Lock the door and let no one in."

They did as they were told and Amber said as James dashed off, "Be careful, O' Knight of the Wind."

End Chapter 2


	3. The power of Speed

Knight of the Wind

**Reviews already? **

**DannyPhantom619: Working on it, dude...trust me...you are my best reviewer and my newest friend.**

Chapter 3: The power of Speed

James started running and started the fight while holding Caliburn at his side.

_Knight of the Wind by Crush 40_

_ Whoaaaaaaaa,_

_ Whoaaaaaaaa,_

_ Whoaoaoaoaoaoaooaoaaaaaaaa,_

_ Hey all, (hey all), Welcome to the greatest storm…_

**(James drawing Caliburn)**

_ I know, (I know), you have waited much too long…_

**(innocent Ghosts are being attacked)**

_ And I, (and i), I will be your shining star…_

**(James defending the ghosts)**

_ I'm here, (I'm here), here to conquer near and far!_

**(Charging 'Sacred Sword' and killing 7 guards in a row.)**

_ Like a sword, i'm drawn...into the heat of day!_

** (James running on a wall trying to avoid tank fire.)**

_ Like a Knight, i'll fight...until the fight is won!_

** (james in combat with three soldiers)**

_ In a rage, i'll save...each and every, each and every, each and everyone! Until this war is won!_

** (Slashing through many soldiers...in a flurry of attacks)**

___And i live to rule, by the sword, _

** (Jumping in front of a tank and focusing 'Soul Surge' and….**

_**Slashing through the every inch of the power, the power in you!**_

_ As I sit, and i stand...by the table I commmand!_

_ My Kingdom…_

**(scene flashback to James being knighted.)**

** (James saying to the enemy, "**_**I'm the Knight~ of the Wind!**_**")**

James then saw a helicopter fly overhead and he spotted Amber and Genji in a cage underneath. This pissed James off but, he kept a calm head and dashed after his caged family. When the copter sped up he said, "Oh no, i'm not gonna make it: Let's speed up!" he started running faster and then he saw his King attack the copter. He knew he was one, trying to save Amber and Genji, two, trying to buy James time to disable the copter.

James decided to run up the side of a nearby mountain jumped when he was high enough and focused 'Soul Surge' and continually slashed at the helicopter with Caliburn. Caliburn yelled into James' head once the hull was broken, "Just keep slashing!" Thankfully, Danny had freed Amber and Genji before James had fully destroyed the copter with a move he dubbed, 'Blade Toss!'

James stopped floating and fell towards the ground exhausted. Danny watched as his friend fell from the sky. He flew over and saved James before he could meet a grisly end.

He flew back to Amber and they watched over him until he awoke. James however, did not wake up and kept on sleeping, he was purely exhausted. "Hey," the two halfas looked up from their thoughts and saw a blue hedgehog, "is he okay?" the blue hedgehog asked. Danny nodded and said, "Yeah, he's just exhausted...just helped me save his sister." he motioned to Amber. The blue hedgehog nodded and said, "Those humans are only think that ghosts are bad. They'll attack any ghost that gets in their way and 'save' any human that's traveled to the Ghost Zone and bring them back to Earth." The blue hedgehog shook his head, "I've been here a few times and the humans that live here seem to live in harmony with the ghosts and even are reunited with family they've lost." Danny nodded, "I know, i've tried to keep everyone in the Ghost Zone safe and James here has been helping me with that mission."

the blue hedgehog nodded, "i guess i'll help you too, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic greeted. Danny smirked, "I'm Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton, King of the Ghost Zone. This is Amber Steele, sister of James Steele, Knight of the Wind of the Ghost Zone." Amber curtsied and Sonic nodded and motioned to James, "he's James, am I right?" Danny nodded and Sonic suddenly recognized the sword in James' hand, "Caliburn?" said sword heard Sonic's voice and said, "Sir Sonic, is that you?" Sonic nodded and equipped Caliburn and his gloves turned into black gauntlets. Sonic's shoes soon had black armor over them and black shoulder armor similar to James'. he also had a scarf that was black like James' with the DP logo on it.

James suddenly awoke and saw Sonic holding Caliburn and wearing similar armor as him, "H-hey! how can you wield Caliburn? Sonic, Caliburn...explain!" They didn't know and James soon held a silver sword similar to Caliburn and it awoke calling itself Caliburnius.

James soon learned Sonic was on their side and all four set off for Phantom Palace...since they were in the most outer ring. Once they got to the Palace, which was an imposing structure of pure obsidian with snow white tips. James noticed a red echidna, a yellow two-tailed prowler, a white bat, and a pink hedgehog defending Phantom Palace from soldiers advancing. James asked Sonic and pointed at them, "Friends of Yours?" Sonic nodded and said, "Looks like they're about to lose, we've got to help them!" Sonic, James, Danny, and Amber rushed into the fray and helped Sonic's friends. The leader of the advancing group asked, "You there, identify yourselves!" James stood forward and said, "I am James Steele, Knight of the Wind of the Ghost Zone, retreat or meet a terrible fate!" Danny said, "I am Danny Phantom, King of the Ghost Zone...I do not take kindly to people who terrorize my world! Leave everyone who entered the Ghost Zone on their own free will alone and get the hell out of here, They're my citizens! You treated them like dirt and left them to rot,and now they have a place to live...you really want to take them back to a terrible life?"

Sonic growled, "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, Knight of the Wind...you may have viewed me as a hero, but right now...i will protect these people and kick you out!"

The Red Echidna smirked, "The name is Knuckles The Echidna!" the Prowler said, "I'm Miles "Tails" Prowler!" The bat smirked, "I am Rouge the Bat!" The pink hedgehog smiled, "Amy Rose is here!"

They didn't retreat and started their march once more. James and Sonic rolled their eyes and James said, "Fools…"

"Everyone…" James and Sonic both yelled, "Attack!" The eight heroes plus the Genju on Amber's shoulder changed into a Manticore and helped in the battle. Within minutes, the 9 heroes decimated the army that was advancing. When they got to the leaders shocked Danny and James, it was Danny's parents in Specter Suits and they were pissed. They fired without warning and James conjured up an Ecto-shield then yelled, "Guardra!" and boosted everyone's defense using power from his Prism Core. He then Yelled, "High Impact" and boosted his allies attack using the power of wind.

Danny shot an Ecto-blast at Maddie and knocked her suit backwards. She hit with an impact from her fist and knocked Danny out and reverted him back into Fenton. James got angry and performed an attack once thought only Danny could use, The Ghostly Wail! He yelled and shockwaves came out and disabled Jack and Maddie's suits and knocked them backwards. He sent them so far back they were shot all the way back into Vlad's Portal and back to Earth. James fainted due to using such an advanced attack for so long. Sonic and Team picked up Danny and James and brought them inside the castle.

"Danny…" Danny heard a very angelic voice call his name and when he opened his eyes he was met by a sea of auburn...he saw Amber laying on top of him asleep and mumbling, "Danny...don't go…" He somehow felt content and quickly fell back into slumber holding Amber. James however, saw what was happening from behind a slightly open door. He smirked and closed the door lightly and gave a thumbs up to Sonic. They left the two alone and dashed to meet with Tucker and Sam in order to fill them in on recent happenings.

Both halfas awoke about 3 hours later and blushed at their positions. Amber got up off of Danny and stammered as she excused herself out of his room. Danny however caught her arm as she was about to leave and said, "Amber…" She looked into his eyes, and Danny kissed Amber on the lips.

Both were blushing heavily during and after the kiss and said nothing to each other for the rest of the day.

James noticed his sister acting weird and decided to probe her mind while she was sleeping, he saw the kiss happen and her thoughts about it. he smirked and thought, 'Way to screw up Danny...but i hope you treat her right.'

Danny, however, knew he had a crush on Amber even before she became human. He wanted that kiss to happen and was happy but disappointed when she wouldn't even talk to him for the rest of the day. Danny decided a walk was in order and walked out of his room and up to the top of the tower where he saw an awake Amber looking at Phantom City.

"Amber," She turned and saw Danny standing there and was about to walk away downstairs when Danny stood in front of her and she bumped into him, "We need to talk." She knew there was no way out of this and said, "Ok fine, I love you, even before I dated Skulker, I loved you! But we were enemies and i couldn't just say 'Hey, dipstick, i like you. Wanna go out?'" Danny knew she was right but what was to stop them now? Nothing, that's what.

"Amber, we're not enemies anymore, you know that right?" Amber realized he was right, they were friends and allies. She sighed and placed her head on his chest, "So, what now?"

"Well, I know I love you and know you do too." They looked at each other and then kissed each other with equal emotion, the emotion of love. (**A/n: ugh, had to refrain from gagging when i wrote that part.**)

James was floating in ghost form and watching in happiness, 'good boy Danny.'

**Alright, that takes care of that for now…**

** End Chapter 3**


	4. Xenologue 1: James vs 001 - Xemjas

Knight of the Wind

**Note i did not use the full song in Chapter 3. I just modded it to make it easier to make an impromptu montage.**

Xenologue 1: James vs. 001 - Xemjas, Clone of Darkness

"Where is James?! I want a taste of the orginal's power!" A man with black hair, black eyes and wearing a black battle suit. he was also holding a black sword.

He started attacking random people and ghosts. James however countered before he could attack by using Soul Surge.

This knocked the fighter backwards and both looked at each other, the fighter has crazed look in his eye and rushed James but was countered fairly quickly and both started a long sword fight.

Sparks were flying as both swords were clashing in the square. The fighter said, "You fight well, Orginal...i guess i am glad i am your clone." James glared and said, "What is your name?" The clone smirked and said, "I am Xemjas, Clone 001 of 300, of James Steele...prepare to die!" The square was soon full of the sound of clanging metal and the sounds of clashing bangs. James initiated Quick Scan…

Name: Xemjas

Clone ID: 001

Core: Darkness

Power level: 1000

James knew the clone was exerting his full power and knew this would be quick. James knew his own level was over 100000 and this would be a cinch. The Clone slashed with the power of darkness but James easily dodged.

James rolled his eyes and performed Soul Surge with full power, killing the clone and making him vanish into nothing.

James knew the clone was only a taste of what was to come and quickly went to Danny to warn him about what just happened.

**Xenologue's will not be short but not be super long.**


	5. Battle for the Ghost Zone Part 1

Knight of the Wind

**Let's Rock!**

Chapter 4: Gear Spine Semas: Battle of the Ghost Zone Part 1

After 50 more battle with 75 more clones of himself, James was at the palace gates and saw 10 more clones fighting Knuckles and Knuckles was losing.

James quickly defeated the clones and dropped to his knees, 'why am I so tired? i shouldn't be...I'm half-ghost for crying out loud!'

Knuckles rushed up and asked, "You okay, James?" James nodded as he struggled to stand. Knuckles nodded and said, "If these soldiers keep going they'll be near the King in no time…" James was suddenly blasted in the back with powerful magic and was forced onto his knees. He turned his head to see a woman with blonde hair and red eyes wearing purple robes with strange markings on them was standing there with a crazed look in her eye and James recognized her for some reason even though he didn't know her.

"Do i know you?" James said as he stood up much to her surprise. She shot another blast of magic and both James and Knuckles dodged very quickly. James performed a Quick Scan…

Name: ?

Age: 19

Core: none

Power level: 100000

James know knew why he was taking extreme damage in one hit… She was at his Power level and was gonna try and take him out. James changed into his ghost form and glared with his green eyes at his attacker. She just gave a sly grin and shot another blast of magic at him. James blocked it with Caliburnius and then used an old move, Heart Smash. He threw his blade high in the air, jumped higher and caught the blade while jumping and slashed downwards at the magician. She was dealt massive damage but knew healing magic so that was a pain in the ass in itself.

James soon realized why she was so familiar, it was his old friend Mika Flora...that he had left behind and forgotten. He felt so bad, yet so enraged that she would harm him. Hell, they had an agreement that they would not harm each other, but now he realized they had both broken that promise and now she was on the enemy side and that broke his heart. He felt darkness take over; guilt he abandoned his best friend, shame he had not called, anger that she would attack him, and rage that she would dare try and harm his friends. He felt power beyond compare flood his body and soon he saw Knuckles back away, "Yeah, that's a good idea Knuckles, go warn Sonic and the others i'll try and hold her off." he said in a raspy voice and watched Knuckles nod and run off. Mika was shocked, What is this power James is exuding? It's nothing like the usual i have seen, could...he be angry and himself or me?

James exuded a dark aura and soon let it engulf his body and let it transform him. once it faded, A beast stood where James once stood; it was the shape of a black anthropomorphic wolf with gears coming out of his spine, right and left upper arm. The beast howled, "Gear Spine Semas!" The beast suddenly stopped time and continually slashed Mika with the power of darkness.

Once time played she fainted on the spot and 30 clones appeared and each with the power level of Mika. the beast growled, "Hmph, i never thought i could have this much fun kicking ass!" He suddenly was hit with a powerful homing attack by Sonic and turned to see Sonic standing there and he looked disappointed, "Look i know you wanted to protect us and i get that, i really do. But you can't let the darkness win! Calm down, and fight with your inner power, the power only you have!" The beast knew Sonic was right and nodded.

The darkness faded from heart and he smiled once he was back to his ghost form then back to human form. He smiled and said, "Thank you, Sonic." Sonic gave him a thumbs up and both grabbed their swords to begin the fight...

For the Ghost Zone!

**Battle for the Ghost Zone Part 1 complete!**


	6. Battle for the Ghost Zone Parts 2 and 3

Knight of the Wind

Chapter 5: Phantom Showdown! Battle of the Ghost Zone Part 2

All hell was breaking loose and Sonic and James were winning. But the tables would soon change and James, Danny, Sonic and a newcomer would be in for the fight of their lives and half-lives.

James and Sonic was fighting a clone when Sonic was shot in the back with an ecto-plasmic beam. James covered for Sonic while he tried to stand back up. Once Sonic was up James looked around and saw Vlad Plasmius on top of a building and smirking. James then saw the clone he was fighting getting destroyed by yellow spears of light, and heard a voice say before that, "Chaos Spear!" Sonic recognized that voice, "Shadow!" An ebony hedgehog with red highlights stood there with a smirk on his face, which was a rare sight, "Heh, this will be fun, are you ready Sonic?" Sonic smirked and said, "Yeah, let's do this!"

Sonic also realized Shadow had the Chaos Emeralds with him and said, "hand me an Emerald Shadow." he tossed two, one for James and one for Sonic. James was confused, Sonic said, "I think you can do Chaos Control. Just trust me." James smiled and palmed the Emerald and yelled, "Chaos Control!" He used the his new found power by yelled, "Chaos Soul Surge!" and with that he stopped time and performed Soul Surge on Vlad slashing him with Caliburnius repeatedly.

When time played he jumped back and Vlad was seeping ectoplasm from the attack. He growled and flew off towards Phantom Palace in order to finish off Danny, which he forgot he was escaping from. He was shot with an ecto-blast by Danny and by the look of it Danny was pissed. Usually, Danny held back when he fought someone but James felt Danny's full power in that blast and Vlad knew it too.

James knew Danny was going to protect everyone and James knew the rules; if Danny won, they all won...if Vlad won, everything would be for naught. Danny however said a phase that shocked James and the two hedgehogs, "I call a four on four Phantom Showdown!" Vlad grinned and quickly healed Mika, who was surprisingly next to him. James now knew why Mika was on the enemy side, she was Vlad's apprentice. Vladd called two more clones of James, the last two and said, "We accept, name your deal and challenge..." yeah, that's how Phantom Showdowns worked, you make a large deal and whoever wins get everything.

Danny said, "I wager...the title of King of The Ghost Zone." James and Sonic said, "We wager our titles for Great Knight!" Shadow held out three emeralds, "I wager three Chaos Emeralds!"

Vlad wagered his lair. Mika couldn't offer anything but was the apprentice of Vlad so she was allowed to fight as well. The clones were well clones but were servants of Vlad so they had to fight.

"Four on four Duel, cheat and be disqualified. The Phantom Observer will determine who's the winner, Last team standing wins!"

All eight said, "Let's go! Phantom Showdown!"

They were all transported to an arena where all eight were set before a grand audience of everyone in the 'Zone plus everyone of the Royal Family and shockingly alot of humans from earth.

"Gon Yi Tam Pi!" and the showdown began.

_Next time on Knight of Wind!_

Scene shows James, Vlad, and Danny standing there with Danny's power slightly expended due to him weakening Vlad with Ghostly Wail. James stood there clutching a wound from an ecto-blast from Vlad and was seeping ectoplasm.

Who will win?!

Find out on the next...OW!

Me: **Shut up i'm not done yet! Here we go! **

Chapter 6: Shining Semas! Battle of the Ghost Zone Finale!

All hell was breaking looseyet again, but this time both sides of the fight were falling. Sonic, Shadow, Mika and the two clones knocked out due to them losing all of their strength. Danny was standing there panting, he had just used Ghostly Wail, in order to weaken Vlad and had succeed but Vlad still stood and Danny fainted while changing back, James got angry and Vlad laughed, "Pathetic little Daniel, i win...I win!" Until the Phantom Observer said, "No, you have one more opponent left in the arena...the Duel is not over yet, Vladimir Plasmius." Vlad looked at the observer and said, "What are you talking about?" The Phantom Observer pointed at a newly healed James who was just healed by Mika, much to both halfas surprise. James smirked and said, "Thank you, old friend." Vlad growled, "That pathetic apprentice of mine, she will pay for interfering with my plan!" Vlad pointed at James and said, "If you think you can beat me, i'd like to see you try!" Suddenly, The Chaos Emeralds started to float from their owners and circle around James. James concentrated and focused his energy, "Chaos Control!"

Knuckles and the others were watching from the stands in awe when they saw James trying to use the Emeralds power. They knew Sonic, Shadow, and Silver could achieve Super mode, but they never thought a human would attempt it. Suddenly, James closed his eyes and when they re-opened they were blood red and his hair suddenly stood on end and then went forward in a forward spike formation and then turned golden with silver highlights. His armor turned from black to gold with black linings Caliburn and Caliburnius fused and formed an awe-inspiring blade, the blade once thought was legend back in Camelot; Ragnarok! James knew that this was allowed and it was an all-or-nothing fight and now he could over power Vlad in an instant. So, he did. Vlad got cocky and said, "Hah! you think a simple costume change can scare me? i will strike you down from where you stand!" James simply smirked and said, "**I'd like to see you try! Chaos Soul Surge!**"

Time stopped and James repeatedly slashed with all of his might. Once time played he was behind Vlad in a stance like he had only made one cut. Vlad however, had many cuts and gashes all over his body and passed out and then changed back. James smiled and thrust his sword into the air and everyone in the Arena cheered.

"We did it!" The world was back to normal and Danny, James, Sonic and Shadow stood over Vlad's Team in victory. James had turned back to normal and Danny thanked him, "Thanks James, you saved our asses there." James replied, "It was nothing." "Danny!" the Halfa in question, turned to see Amber running at full speed towards them, she launched herself at Danny and tackled him to the ground kissing him all the way. Danny kissed her back and then let her go so he could sit up. James also Distributed the prizes as thus;

James: Title of Great Knight.

Danny: Kingship over the Ghost Zone

Sonic: Title of Great Knight and Vlad's Lair

Shadow: the three Chaos Emeralds he wagered and Vlad's Lair

James had given Sonic and his friends Vlad's lair because he did not need it, he had his own to retire to... but it was locked away though thanks to Clockwork, because it had one of James' Secrets hidden there, What it was? Neither James nor I nor Clockwork can say what it is but it was important.

At the end of the day Danny kicked Vlad into Ghost Zone Jail but left Mika alone thanks to James' intervention saying she was not truly responsible. Danny understood but had a deal to make for her to make up what she had caused, "If you accept work as James' apprentice and learn swordsmanship and knighthood as well as Magic, you will be free to come and go through Phantom City as you wish. Besides, James needs company besides his sister and that Genju of his." James heard the deal and said, "Mimi," he used his old pet name for her and she blushed, "You don't have to accept though if you don't want to, but know this; if you decline you'll never be able to see me again, do you understand?"

Mika was happy that James forgave her and happily took the offer, even though James would be her Master, she was gonna be back with her best friend and she wouldn't change it for the world. She hugged James and said, "I accept your offer...Master."

_**Timeskip 6 months later...**_

James was happy as could be, he had his best friend on and at his side and had just learned his sister was pregnant with Danny's kid. he was gonna be an Uncle and was he happy? You bet his sword he was.

Danny proposed to Amber three months after the big fight with Vlad and everyone was happy. Until, one day...the darkness loomed as Vlad was about to seek his revenge, with James' Secret.

End of Knight of the Wind!

**Alright, this means a sequel is maybe in order...**


End file.
